There are several control methods used in switching regulators, two of which are voltage mode control and current mode control. However, these two control modes need an error amplifier to amplify the difference between the sensed output voltage and a reference level. This complicates the internal structure of the regulator. Further, the two control modes need an additional compensation circuit to achieve system stability. In addition, the transient response is influenced by the system bandwidth, which may lead to low transient response.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a switching regulator which achieves a fast transient response with a simple structure and without the need for a compensation circuit.